Gentleman Jack: An Agent Whiskey Story
by logan's run
Summary: What happens to Agent Whiskey after the events of Kingsman: The Golden Circle. fluff, smut, violence, language. warnings will be given before each chapter


p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Gentleman Jack: An Agent Whiskey Story/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Warnings: language, violence, angsty/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Author's note: it's been a while since I've written anything. I'm pretty rusty. I'm also a slow writer. Sorry./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Prologue: Poppy's Diner/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHarry dropped the red case as the whip wound tighter around his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe had no time to input the code to release Poppy's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMillions of people were going to die if they didn't do style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEggsy reached for the case, but heard the click of the gun./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAgent Whiskey stood across from the polished, checkered floor of Poppy's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis gun pointed directly at Eggsy, while he held Harry in the grip of his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHarry stood helpless, staring at this traitor, but not surprised./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Don't move kid." Agent Whiskey uttered coolly. "You try anything funny and I'm turning this thing electric!"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAs much as Agent Whiskey liked Eggsy, this had to be style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was for the greater good./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEggsy yelled, "Our mission was to protect the innocent!"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanInnocent?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAgent Whiskey felt his heart burn with style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe grip on his whip grew tighter around Harry's neck./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You want to know who was innocent?" Agent Whiskey said, feeling the lump in his throat grow. "My high school style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe love of my life. Pregnant with my little style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe'd be about your age right now, if his momma hadn't got caught in the crossfire when two meth heads decided to rob a fucking convenience store."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEggsy looked over at Harry, who stared at Agent style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLooking for a moment to attack./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"A world without those people in it?" Agent Whiskey continued. "Sure sounds like peace to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanGood riddance to all of them."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIn an instant, there was a blinding style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAll Agent Whiskey saw was stars as he felt his whip tug at his hand and his natural instinct was to activate style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanElectricity zipped through that style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanGet that old man out of the way and then get rid of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat case was his for the taking and all of this will be over./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAgent Whiskey felt a sharp kick to his stomach, which made him drop his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShit!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat old man can fight!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe felt Eggsy grab him from behind as he reached for his gun with his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhiskey's gun flung in his direction, only to be grabbed in mid-air by Harry./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTwo against one normally was a piece of cake for Agent Whiskey, but these were two trained Kingsman agents he was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAgent Whiskey couldn't help but admire how well Harry and Eggsy fought style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAlmost like a father and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe thought of that just fueled Whiskey's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFather and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe would have had that, should have had that./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThey continued to fight in Poppy's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAgent Whiskey managed to get his hands on his knife before Eggsy knocked it into the meat style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAgent Whiskey saw Harry coming at him from his peripheral and threw a frying pan at him, hitting Harry square in the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs Agent Whiskey continued to struggle with Harry, he whips Eggsy with his free style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLaunching the end of the whip into the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEggsy is a goner for style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThen only one left to finish style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs Harry and Agent Whiskey struggled with the gun, leaning across Poppy's counter, Harry fired off a shot, freeing Eggsy from the whip and the teeth of the meat grinder./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAs they continued to fight, Agent Whiskey couldn't help but be distracted with thoughts of his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat moment of grief was just long enough for Harry to make his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAgent Whiskey felt himself being lifted and pushed down into the grinder./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"OH FUCK!" Everything seemed to have moved in slow style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt felt like an style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWell, shit!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIs this how it feels like when you know you're about to die?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLet it be quick and I'll be with her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat was Agent Whiskey's final thought as he was about to be ground into style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere was, surprisingly, no more anger, but a wave of relief washed over style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIn a moment, all of his pain was gone and in its' place, only love./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEggsy and Harry stood there in the middle of Poppy's kitchen, looking at the pile of hamburger that used to be Agent style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey sighed in relief as they entered the code that would release Poppy's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey had saved the world again and soon Eggsy would marry his princess. The love of his life, with Harry by his side./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPoppy's diner, once so vibrant, stood so empty and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNot a sound, aside for the faint beeping noise coming from where Agent Whiskey's remains style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWithin that pile of grotesque ground meat, a small blinking light from what was once Agent Whiskey's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe blue light started to blink faster and faster, until it was a solid blue style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA high-pitched beep, so high, only a dog could style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnd then, suddenly it was gone. style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCompletely dead./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Elsewhere/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDeep in an underground facility in Kentucky, there was a high-pitched style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWithin the dark, wooden walls, the beeping style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe room was small and unimpressive compared to the other Statesman style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere was a sign on the outer door of the room./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="margin-left: 1.5in;"100 PROOF/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="margin-left: 1.5in;"RESTRICKED AREA/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="margin-left: 1.5in;"AUTHORIZED PERSONELL ONLY/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWithin those cold, wooden walls and sawdust floor, were rows of Statesman Whiskey style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis warehouse must have contained at least 20 of these barrels, organized in neat rows of two./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIn the dark silence of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe blue light illuminated a single, wooden whiskey barrel in the middle of the row./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe beeping sped up, illuminating the face of the whiskey barrel completely/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"GENTLEMAN JACK/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"100 PROOF/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe blue beeping light grew brighter and solid until, the round wooden face of the whiskey barrel opened and swung out like a door, with a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Protocols have been engaged," said a female computerized voice./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanInstead of whiskey flooding out of the wooden barrel, an arm reached out and a gasp for style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe reached from the depths of the whiskey barrel for anything to grab on the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPulling himself out of the darkness, he fell onto the cold sawdust floor with a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSawdust clung to his wet, naked style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShivering from the coldness of his surroundings, he felt the sting of stale oxygen in his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe cold burned with every breath he style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLungs that had not been used for who knows how style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanFlashes in his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe shouldn't be style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe should be with style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat was his last style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe computer voice echoed through the empty room./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"RE-ANIMATION COMPLETE. WELCOME BACK, JACK DANIELS."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"To be continued./p 


End file.
